


救赎

by KHNN



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHNN/pseuds/KHNN
Summary: 终于有一束阳光带他逃离地狱
Relationships: Fukuzawa Tatsuya/Iwamoto Hikaru
Kudos: 18





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 有点OOC的玄幻小故事  
> 前半段伪年上27岁iw和17岁fk  
> 设定为剧情服务，经不起推敲orz  
> HE

“咳咳，咳。”  
昏暗的体育馆内传来剧烈的咳嗽声，竹刀狠狠划过空气，咳嗽声被打断，取而代之的是击中物体的闷响，混着抑制的痛苦呻吟。  
皮鞋敲在木地板上的声音格外清晰，渐渐远去。趴在地上的深泽慢慢爬起来，摇摇晃晃，他从旁边的软垫上抓起一块被随意丢置的抹布，把地上的血迹擦干净，又将抹布洗净挂在窗台的栏杆上。下次还可以用，深泽想。  
班主任今天似乎心情不好，下手比以往狠，被打到的脚踝和膝盖隐隐作痛。深泽一瘸一拐地往回走，刚走到福利院门口，一群小孩子呼啦啦冲上来，他勉强稳住身躯。  
“ふっか！你今天好慢！”抱住深泽大腿的小女孩抬头，大眼睛巴眨巴眨，满脸委屈。  
“抱歉，今天留下来帮同学做值日。”看到可爱的弟弟妹妹们，他不禁露出微笑，牵起女孩的手往院里走。  
“你的腿怎么了？”有心细的小朋友看他走姿不对劲。  
“下楼梯的时候摔的，只是轻微扭伤，不碍事。”  
“辰哉，去房里休息吧，今天晚饭我让别的孩子帮忙就好。”生活老师听到他们的对话，把小朋友们赶去自己玩，深泽道谢，回自己的房间。  
“对了！有人寄信给你！”老师在楼下喊。  
深泽看到深红色的信封，胃里一阵恶心。那是附近收保护费的混混给他寄的，他拆开信封，里面只有一句简短的话语。  
“晚上一点，天桥下。”

十二点过，深泽悄悄打开后门溜出去，脚步轻得像一只猫咪。他怀里揣着一个牛皮纸袋，双手牢牢护着。  
提前到达约定地点，深泽抹了把汗，跟那帮人的见面绝对不能迟到，迟到就完了。夏季有些燥热，但夜风一吹，汗水蒸发却带走体温。由远及近的脚步声加快体温下降的速度，无论多少次，和这些人打交道时他总能感受到自己的恐惧和反胃。  
“钱。”高大肥硕的阴影阻挡远处的霓虹灯光，把深泽罩在阴影之中。他无言地递过钱，低头等着对方点清。  
“没问题。”听到这句话，深泽呼出一口气，深深鞠躬就转身要走。“我还没说完话呢，这么急着走干什么？”  
他脚步一顿，转身小声问：“您还有什么吩咐？  
“你们那里，有一个扎着双马尾经常穿着红裙子的女孩吧？”这句让他血液凝固，“我们老大看上她了，把她带来，免你成年之前的保护费。”  
那个女孩才十二岁，是深泽最在意的孩子，他从婴儿时期就一直看着她长大，他们有着很相似的经历，漫天飞雪中被院长在垃圾桶边捡到。  
见他沉默过久，胖子问：“你在犹豫什么？你有选择的权利吗？我告诉你，你要是敢拒绝，我们就不会像上次那么仁慈了。”  
对方的话让深泽闭上眼睛，刚开始他拒绝交保护费时，他们拐走了三个福利院的孩子，深泽试着报警，没想到他们与派出所的人有勾结，他没等到救援，而是等到一顿毒打。  
和那相比，他遭受的校园暴力简直就是小儿科。  
“用一个人换全院三年的太平，还不够划算？”胖子低下头，嘴里的恶臭熏得深泽喘不过气，“你以为你不答应那个女孩就会平安无事？到时候我们亲自去抢的话，她可能会遭遇更加过分的事。比如……”胖子的话隐入黑暗，但每一个字都钻进深泽的耳中，印刻在他的鼓膜上。深泽抬头瞪着胖子，愤怒得牙齿打颤。  
“哟，你那什么眼神，想反抗？”胖子扯过他的衣领，“就你这小身板，打架都不会，想干嘛？不要你那破福利院了吗？回去我就让老大把那破院子给烧了。”  
深泽猛地抬手，掐住胖子的脖子。  
接下来的事他有些记不清了，肾上腺素飙升到临界值，他在疯狂的边缘徘徊，眼前一片黑暗渐渐漫出血色。  
回过神来，胖子已经躺在地上一动不动，翻着白眼。深泽学着电视上伸手探了探胖子的鼻息，又按在颈动脉上，毫无反应。他这才如梦初醒，他似乎失手把人给掐死了。  
深泽起身张望四周，一瘸一拐地离开现场。  
慌乱的脚步声回荡在寂静的夜中。

深泽悄悄拉开教室门，弯腰从后门溜进去，突然被绊倒，发出巨大响声。坐在附近位置的人小声讥笑，他怎么就忘了，班里带头欺负他的人就坐在教室后门附近。  
“怎么着，迟到了还不打报告，想直接溜进来啊。”令人恐惧的皮鞋声敲在心上，混合着昨日的伤肆意疼痛。班主任扯着他的头发把他拽起来往教室外面拖：“没爸没妈的孩子就是没教养，出去站着！”  
班里的人低着头，要不就是一脸看好戏的表情。没有人把这一幕放在心上，也不能放在心上。校园暴力就是这种事，一旦出手介入，自己也有可能陷入绝望的深渊。  
深泽靠在墙上，打了个大大的哈欠，昨天晚上他几乎彻夜未睡，心下惴惴不安。他的梦中被血侵染，千万只手拉扯着他，尖叫着要他还债，要把他推入地狱。  
人为什么活得那么艰难？高中就像是地狱的开始，福利院所在的街区来了群新的小混混，开始向他索要保护费。又遇上一个恶魔班主任，对方大肆宣扬他的孤儿身份，暗示班里的人气王带头孤立他。进入高二之后，更加肆无忌惮，经常亲自动手。  
深泽自认为还算是个坚强的人，他有想要守护的事物，养育他的福利院，和蔼可亲的老院长，亲切温柔的生活老师，还有那一群弟弟妹妹的笑容，这些是他隐忍至今的理由。但是，道路被扭曲，深泽盯着自己的双手，倏地看见血顺着指尖流下。他紧闭双眼，双手交扣，颤抖却未停止。不是故意的，他真的不是故意的。  
真的，活着好辛苦，他已经累了，什么也不想管了。  
“深泽同学就在2班，这边请。”  
走廊拐角传来谈话声，教导主任带着两个穿着警察制服的人走过来，想必是为了昨晚的事。深泽警铃大作，他也顾不得腿伤，跌跌撞撞朝另一边的楼梯逃窜。  
不能被抓到，他满心都是这个念头。身体被某种力量控制，明明应该往楼下跑，他却上了楼。天台最近在维修栏杆，门都是锁着的，但此时却开着一条小缝。深泽推开门，外面天气很好，阳光灿烂，天空被水洗过般澄澈湛蓝，万里无云。  
等他可以操控身躯时，他已经在做自由落体，无法挽回。时间像是被放慢，深泽闭上眼睛，朝地面张开双手。  
就这么了结也挺好的，这样就不会再痛苦了，只是，没能保护好大家......  
预想的疼痛并没有到来，深泽睁开眼，周围的世界变黄，他停在半空中。  
诶？怎么回事？魔法？魔法是真实存在的吗？深泽觉得自己这十七年构建的世界观被冲击。  
背后传来刀划破空气的声音，听起来比班主任的竹刀还要锋利，接着是某种膜被撕裂。后背有重量附上，肌肉线条流畅优美的手臂穿过腰，他被某个身躯高大的人搂进怀里，陈旧的线香让人怀念。  
腰间的手渐渐收紧，深泽甚至有些喘不过气，那人呼出一口气，气息尽数打在深泽的后颈上。他又小声吸气，像是要开口说话。  
“终于找到你了。”

深泽是被摇醒的，女孩清脆的声音比闹钟甜美，也比闹钟管用。  
“ふっか！这都几点啦！快起床！”  
深泽睁开眼，强压下惊慌失措和疑惑，摸摸女孩的头。“快点洗漱，都快中午了，大家等着给你过生日呢！”女孩扔下这句话，跑退出房间。生日？他的生日不是已经过了吗？深泽抓过书桌的翻盖机，日期显示着5月5日。  
他这是......做了一个长长的梦？还是回到了过去？  
他从楼顶纵身跃下，然后......然后发生了什么？  
“辰哉！还没好吗？你的生日宴会快开始了哦！”门外又有人催他。  
“马上来！”深泽挥开脑海中的疑问，换衣服下楼。  
这个生日宴会和梦境中的很像，午饭是普通的饭团，炸鸡和加了芝士的玉子烧，还有肉酱意面。小朋友们齐心协力做了一个蛋糕，奶油抹得乱七八糟，歪歪扭扭写着‘ふっか生日快乐’的字样，笨拙却无比可爱。小小的会客厅装饰着七彩气球，深泽是大家心中的大家长，小朋友们总是很重视他的生日。  
“哥，生日快乐。”小他一岁的女生递来生日礼物，和他记忆中的一样，用塑料紫水晶串成的手链。深泽把它戴在手腕上，猛地想起梦中的最后一天他过于匆忙，没有戴着这串手链去学校。  
幸好没戴，女生跟他是一个学校的，要是看到他手上破碎的手链，该更加难过了。  
吃完蛋糕拆过礼物，众人把深泽赶去院子里坐着，平时都是他来收拾打理房间，今天他过生日，寿星不需要干活。  
深泽看着小朋友们在草坪上玩躲避球，花子的球正中小武，小武一个没站稳，抓着身边小宏的衣角一起摔在草地上。  
“喂，你怎么能陷害队友。”深泽轻声念叨。  
下一秒，小宏大声嚷嚷起来：“喂！你怎么能陷害队友！”  
一模一样，和梦境中的一摸一样。五月份的阳光柔和温暖，深泽却生出一丝冷意。  
“他就在那边......辰哉，过来一下！”院长招呼他。  
院长身边站着个高大的男人，面容被鸭舌帽遮挡。这个人，他的梦中没有从未出现过，那天下午他一直在陪孩子们玩，毕竟今天不只是他的生日，还是儿童节。  
“辰哉，这位是岩本照さん ，他正在申请做你的监护人。”  
那人摘下帽子，与他对视的第一眼，深泽心灵震颤，潮水涌进心房。他不由得后退，岩本却上前一步，半搂着他，拦住退路。“小心台阶。”对方的声音低沉温柔，莫名地耳熟。  
“谢谢您。”深泽扶着岩本的胳膊站稳，指尖发颤，完全不敢看岩本。  
“不用怕，岩本さん看起来凶了点，但他是个警察哦，不是什么坏人。”院长拍拍深泽的肩，“他的书面申请已经过了，接下来你要搬到他家去住，适应期结束之后，没问题的话，他就是你的监护人了。”  
岩本清清嗓子，把话接过来：“如果ふっか愿意的话。”  
深泽沉默了，他想去，他不知道那个可怕的梦境是什么情况，这个人是现在唯一与梦境不同的地方。像是溺水的人看见一根凭空出现的稻草，毫无根据，毫无道理，但为了生存，就是下意识想抓住。可是，他不能抛下这个家，抛下这些弟弟妹妹们。深泽回头看向开心玩耍的孩子们，他们还不知道他们可能即将面临和某人的生死相别。  
“我家就住在附近，走路到这里只需要十分钟，你随时可以回来看望弟弟妹妹。”岩本补充。  
“辰哉，不用为我们考虑，你已经为大家付出了很多，最重要的是你自己。”院长眨眨眼，“我知道，你在背后默默承受了很多，我们太无能......没有帮上什么忙，但是，哪怕一点点，还是希望你能开心快乐地生活。”  
“这种事！没有的，要不是院长捡到我，我早就不存在了，谢谢您这么多年养育我，”深泽鞠躬，又大起胆子看向岩本，“岩本さん，接下来的时间请多关照。”  
他这才注意到，面前这人长得很帅，是男生很憧憬的硬朗长相，明明是千篇一律的清爽短发，却把人衬得深沉稳重。  
“直接喊我照就好，请多关照。”岩本眯着眼，露出一个和初印象不符的柔软笑容。

深泽拖着旅行包，第一次走进真正意义上的“家”。和岩本时尚的打扮所不同，他的家有着很强烈的日式风格，全屋木地板，却也不像传统和室那般冷清。地上铺着拼布地毯，灰色沙发上放着几个玩偶抱枕，旁边还有台与和室格格不入的空气净化机。卧室很大，宽敞的榻榻米过去是可以藏人的衣柜，岩本把榻榻米下的两个大抽屉清空，让深泽把东西放进去。  
洗过澡，深泽观察起走廊墙上的浮世绘，两只狰狞的鬼纠缠在一块，像是在打架又像是在调情。这个人的喜好真是阴晴不定，简约大方的装潢点缀温馨物件的同时，还不忘记落下这种风格迥异的东西。  
“看个电影吧，我昨天刚租了部评价很高的片子，你要喝什么饮料吗？”岩本的声音从客厅方向传来。  
“咖啡吧。”深泽想了想，说。  
电影开始，深泽坐到沙发上，抓过旁边丑萌丑萌的抱枕。另一边手去拿矮桌上的杯子，入口是浓稠香甜的味道，不是咖啡，是热可可。  
“晚上不要喝咖啡，要不会睡不着觉的。”岩本看他在确认自己没拿错杯子，解释道。  
“嗯。”深泽倒也不恼不失落，反而觉得心底暖暖的。他喝掉小半杯，把杯子放回原位，靠回沙发上。  
岩本朝他挪近，像是一团挪动的火源，手臂搭在他背后的靠枕。他像是半靠在岩本怀里，对方高大的身形阻挡本就不亮的光源，深泽被圈在阴影之中，触起一些不好的回忆，突然全身僵硬，下意识坐直。  
岩本轻轻按住他的肩，没有半点强迫的意味：“别紧张，你想怎么坐就怎么坐。”  
这番话突然让深泽不在乎了，他挪动身躯，大喇喇地靠上岩本半边胸膛。他们现在的状态是如此的自然，尽管他们今天下午才刚刚认识。岩本没说什么，也没推开他，反而伸手搭在他的颈窝。  
看完电影，刷了牙，岩本已经把被褥铺好。同样是睡榻榻米，岩本家的床垫就异常柔软，独特柔和的室内熏香残留在枕头被子上，深泽脸埋进枕头，深深吸气。  
大灯熄灭，岩本在他身边躺下，神情隐在幽暗的地灯下不甚明晰。大手伸过来，揉揉他的头发和脸颊。  
“晚安。”  
“晚安。”深泽轻声回应，听话地闭上眼。  
好像，人生也没有那么糟糕。

第二天，岩本带他去逛街。  
深泽第一次走进那远远看过几眼的商场，像个小尾巴似的跟在岩本身后，走到半路就被对方押送到服装店。岩本不由分说地塞给他一堆衣服，让他试试。  
门‘啪’地被关上，深泽抱着衣服不知所措，过了几秒才回过神，认命地把衣服一股脑堆在椅子上，挑出岩本说的搭配开始换。  
推开门时，岩本就翘着腿坐在小沙发上看手机，若是换身西装，就跟宣扬自己领地的霸道总裁没什么差别。对方抬起头，犀利一督，起身走来。  
“岩本さん？”深泽发现自从那次梦境之后他有点恐惧被人遮挡光源，岩本的手像是要掐他的脖子，他缩起头。  
什么都没有发生，那双手只是帮他整理领口，把扣错的扣子重新扣好。“别害怕，我又不是坏人。”男人靠得太近，气息拂过脸颊，典雅别致的香水倒是有种寺庙的幽深。  
深泽撇开视线，正巧窥到墙边的镜子。镜中的两人站得极其近，深泽矮了岩本大半个头，就算是过一米七的身高在岩本的衬托下还是有些娇小。高大成熟的男人和清秀的少年，这样的组合竟有些背德感。男人正专注地帮他扣扣子，深泽则是盯着自己红红的耳尖发呆。  
好像休息日的霸道总裁和他养的小金丝雀。  
这个突然出现的想法让深泽正在煮开水的脑子直接沸腾，幸好岩本这时松开，没发现他的不对劲。  
“嗯，这套不错。”岩本上下打量着深泽，满意地点点头，又把他推进试衣间，”再试试别的。”  
深泽被岩本当成换装游戏玩了两个小时，岩本买下的衣服数量多得让他不安。在岩本又一次递来衣服时，他斟酌着开口：“那个......"  
“怎么了？不喜欢吗？抱歉，应该让你自己挑的。”男人的眼神突然柔和，掺着些歉意。  
“不是，我是想说，我不需要那么多衣服，够穿就行。”深泽说，“岩本さん不用为我破费。”  
对方直愣愣地瞪着他，仿佛他说了什么惊世骇俗的话。岩本强压住嘴角流露出的笑意，用咳嗽掩饰：“都说了直接喊照就好，我去结账，我们去吃午饭吧。”

午餐是拉面，深泽很喜欢拉面，但很少有机会吃。他为数不多的几次吃拉面的经历都是社区活动，附近的拉面屋赠送的。岩本带他去的这家据说是有米其林星级的店，深泽曾在杂志上看到这家店的照片。  
休假日排队的人不少，店面又在街边，艳阳高照。今早在岩本家还有些畏手畏脚的深泽早饭没吃饱，这会儿被太阳晒的头昏眼花。岩本还排到一半丢下他不知去哪了，连个能靠着的人都没有。  
脸突然传来凉意，一杯冰饮贴到他脸上。“久等了，先喝点东西垫肚子，这家新品据说评价很高。”岩本把摇匀分层的饮品，插上吸管递给他。  
被太阳晒糊的脑子温度终于下降，清爽的汽水里藏着水果和香草的复杂气息，不像市面上已知的碳酸饮料。深泽猛吸一大口，小声发出满足的叹息。  
“好喝吗？”  
“嗯，很有趣的味道。”深泽把杯子举到岩本面前，才意识到有些不妥，对方不一定接受共用吸管。岩本却抓住他想收回的手，蜜色的手骨节分明，禁锢着烈日下格外白皙的手腕，肤色对比有种诡异的色情。他低下头喝饮料，大概是味道的确不错，抬起眼对深泽投去赞同的目光。  
刚凉快的脑子温度迅速回升。  
岩本安静又沉稳，举手投足间都是成熟男人特有的魅力。只消一眼，便让深泽有种被猛兽所捕食的感觉。他颤抖着想将手抽离，抓着他的大手却暗暗施力，眼中带上警告的意味。有画面无端地在脑海中闪过，眼前的人圈着他的腰，抬眼看着他，满脸的痴迷。  
“是很好喝。”岩本没多说什么，只是简单评价。  
正好，这时队也排到他们了。

下午岩本带着他去剪了个帅气的新发型，还给他毛毛躁躁的头发做保养。晚饭是在福利院解决的，两人买了些小玩具给弟弟妹妹当迟到的儿童节礼物。这是深泽人生中最开心的一天，开心到他开始思考这样幸福的生活是否是真实存在的，快乐到就算明天被学校的人折磨得死去活来他也会带着微笑面对。  
说到这个，深泽微微皱眉，福利院的孩子可以随便用体育课受伤糊弄过去，但是岩本是大人。时间一久，肯定能察觉出他身上的伤不对劲，他得想个办法瞒着。  
“关灯了，你明天还要上学，早点睡。”  
“照。”深泽在黑暗中轻轻叫岩本的名字。  
“怎么了？”  
你为什么想收养我？有什么特殊的目的吗？  
你是谁？为什么我会对你有那种......奇怪的想法呢？  
幼年时期想娶的是温柔的生活老师，小学初中时期在喜欢的女生面前逞强，高中之后，他却对认识不到一天的年长男人心动。他感受到骨子里没法拒绝的基因，血液叫嚣着往那人接近，像冥冥之中被安排好似的。  
深泽终是没问，自顾自地轻轻摇头。  
“没事，今天谢谢你，我很开心。”

接下来的几天，他与欺负者们相安无事。除了岩本介入的部分不一样之外，其余的都与梦境中的相似。深泽凭着梦境的记忆躲过好几次‘善意的恶作剧’，也在班主任的课上顺利回答出问题，让对方无处找茬。  
所以，班主任再次把他叫去体育馆时，他是完全没放在心上的，记忆中，班主任只是对他进行不值一提的语言挖苦。  
他遭受到的却是惯例的体罚。  
“有本事了啊！知道反抗了？学会躲班长他们了是吧！”这个人大概是失心疯了，竹刀肆无忌惮地落下，完全不管他能否用衣服将伤痕遮住。  
“哦？你那什么眼神？你觉得我会怕？你也不先打听打听我和校长什么关系，信不信我把你们那破地方的人全部开除！”竹刀狠狠地戳在肚子上，深泽甚至觉得下一秒就会被捅穿，“还有那帮收保护费的，我要是打声招呼，他们能让你神不知鬼不觉地消失在这个世界上。”班主任咬牙切齿的沙哑声音在空旷的体育馆中格外明显，深泽瞪大眼睛，他没想到这两拨人居然认识。  
“那么惊讶干什么？我告诉你，我最看不惯你这种没爸没妈的玩意儿，你们出生在这个世界上就是个错误。”班主任抓着他的头发，迫使深泽把脸露出来，“他们可是没少帮我处理你这种玩意儿，你这张脸，也许那种有特殊癖好的人会喜欢。”  
“再敢反抗，我就让他们弄死你！”竹刀迎面劈来。  
他无论如何都躲不过了，深泽绝望地闭上眼。  
预想的疼痛没有到来，熟悉的手紧紧攥住竹刀顶端，看上去比握他手腕时要用力得多。  
“老师，您好，我是深泽的监护人。”岩本也不恼，礼貌地打招呼。  
“噢，噢......您好。”班主任的脸色极其难看，但还是松开手，看着岩本把深泽扶起来，又忍不住问，“咳，岩本さん是做什么的？”  
“我是区警署的。”岩本正在关注深泽的伤势，头也不转地说。男人轻轻抓着他的下巴查看伤口，不小心碰到一处，深泽发出抽气声。  
他在这个男人面前一点儿都不想伪装，新的旧的伤口混着疼得厉害，从未有过的委屈化作眼泪在眼眶里打转。  
岩本显然是注意到他的泪水，刚刚还很平静的脸色瞬间阴沉得吓人，开口是从所未有的严肃，冷若冰霜：“老师，这次的事情我可以不追究，但以后我要是再发现我家孩子有类似的伤，刚刚的内容，我可就直接上报给PTA了。”  
“是，是......”班主任显然是被对方的身份吓住，连忙答应，可能是觉得心里不顺畅，争辩道，“岩本先生这又是何必领养他，您还年轻，而且您不知道，深泽他......”  
“我和深泽相识多年，我知道他是什么样的人，请您成熟一点，不要把火撒在学生身上。”岩本朗声打断，又轻轻扶着深泽的肩，“走吧。”

白皮肤变成青紫色颜料肆意发挥的画布，满身都是淤青。深泽坐在沙发上光着上身，任由岩本摆布。清凉的药酒带走疼痛，被竹刀的倒刺划到的地方用酒精消毒后粘上创口贴。  
最后是脸上的伤口，深泽盯着眼前专心致志给他上药的男人，强大的，明亮的，温暖的，他的救世主。有这个人在，他感觉天塌下来都能平安无事，他感觉无所不能。  
刚刚退下去的眼泪又涌上眼眶，深泽抬手想掩盖自己的失态，却被岩本搂进怀里。  
男人的动作急了点，胸口相撞让深泽闷哼一声。对方放柔动作，却没松开他。“对不起，我居然都没有注意到，对不起。”岩本的声音很后悔，也很自责，托着他后颈的手有些颤抖。  
“不，不是照的错，是我不好，我故意隐瞒的。”他们现在还只是磨合期，岩本还没正式成为他的监护人，他不想给对方添麻烦。  
“以后别再瞒着我了，”岩本避开他下巴的伤，轻轻捧着他的脸，“我想保护你，我一定会好好保护你的。”  
“嗯。”深泽点点头，安慰对方，“其实还好，没有很痛，都习惯了......”  
深泽的话消失在岩本变质的眼神中，意识到自己说错话。对方突然凑得极近，拇指指腹在他的唇上不停地揉搓，像是在发泄怒火。深泽觉得一片酥麻，他们呼吸交缠，气息滚烫。  
岩本最终还是没有做他想要做的事，慢慢坐直，闭上眼呼出一口气。“我去准备晚饭。”他哑声说。  
“等等。”下意识地，深泽拽住对方的手。  
男人在忍耐，他凑上前，帮对方完成想做却没有做的事，轻轻地，轻轻地碰了碰岩本的嘴唇。  
野兽的威压扑上前，大手压着后颈不让他逃脱，岩本趁着他惊讶间隙撬开牙关，柔软的舌头交缠。深泽感受灵魂震颤，潮水比他们刚见面时还要汹涌。那是一种不可思议的感觉，他的内心充满喜悦，像是在沙漠中行走的旅人望见绿洲，流下感动的泪水。  
深泽抓紧岩本的衣领，嘴唇颤抖，尝到嘴角泪水的咸味。岩本放过他的嘴唇，吻继而落在他的眼皮上，手轻轻摩挲拭去眼泪。  
他缩进岩本怀里，放声痛哭。  
终于有一束阳光带他逃离地狱。

不管岩本有何居心，不管他把深泽看成什么人，深泽都得承认，自己对这个男人产生深深的依赖和迷恋。  
从那之后，班主任似乎是真的怂了，那些曾经遭受的校园暴力仿佛没有存在过似的。加害者们不再找他麻烦，反而假惺惺地邀他共进午餐，事情开始偏离梦中的轨道，一切都在变好。岩本每天都到福利院接帮忙的深泽回家，第一时间询问他今天过得怎么样，有没有被什么人欺负。  
“真的没有，不信回家你看看。”深泽拽了拽衣服下摆暗示。  
“咳，没有就好，不许瞒着我。”岩本撇开视线，似乎在害羞。深泽去抓对方的手，十指相扣，晃着手走路，不自觉露出微笑。岩本没有拒绝，只是侧头看他，眼底带着小小的疑惑。  
在岩本心中，他到底是什么位置呢？深泽忍不住好奇，之后他们从来没有提过那天的吻，那是一个突发事件，仅仅存在于那刻，没有赋予任何关系新的意义。  
他还想再试试，深泽张望四下无人，对岩本说：“照，碎树叶粘头发上了，我帮你拿。”  
岩本低下头，深泽恶作剧似的，踮起脚飞快地在薄唇上吧唧一口。柔软的唇相碰，挤压变形，又在相离时发出轻轻的气声。  
“你！”这次岩本的害羞无处可藏，男人难得耳朵通红，装腔拍了把深泽的头，“在外面呢，没人也不能这么做，要亲回家给你亲个够。”  
他没有把所谓的年龄作为借口，他不排斥我！他接受我的！深泽满心欢喜，穿过略长的刘海偷偷打量岩本优秀的侧脸。说起来，对方好像刚刚吃了巧克力，唇上还沾着复杂的香甜。深泽舔着上唇确认，不小心与突然看过来的岩本对视。  
一瞬间，他们同时停止呼吸。  
岩本眼中映着隐忍，似乎在抑制内心的野兽。深泽浑身发颤，仿佛下一秒就会被吞吃得不剩筋骨。他觉得每前进一步就像慢慢走入深渊，沉重得透不过气的甜蜜深渊。男人爱他，不是单纯轻浮的喜欢，而是掺杂着欲望的爱。  
他的脚底在燃烧，心在燃烧，天空落下一滴雨，滋润了内心，但明显是杯水车薪。  
“下雨了，我们快点走吧。”深泽对岩本说，声音哑得不像话。  
“嗯。”岩本拽紧他，加快脚步。

刚关上门，岩本就把他压在门板上，狂风暴雨般的亲吻落下。对方的口腔果然残留着巧克力的味道，粘在唇舌间成为最佳的催情剂。  
“呼…我们去床上。”密不透风的亲吻令深泽窒息，他大口呼吸，雄性荷尔蒙将玄关填满至快要溢出。  
“好。”岩本圈着他将人抱起，仰头微笑，眼里满是眷恋，如同之前幻想过的画面。岩本把深泽放在床上，又吻过来。这次并不激烈，反倒多了几分轻柔怜惜。大手落在领口，几乎是虔诚地解开深泽的校服扣子。  
“我没经验，那个，你温柔点儿……”皮肤暴露在空气中泛起鸡皮疙瘩，深泽突然有些紧张，抓着岩本的上臂，最后半句快要消失在窗外的雨声之中。  
“好。”岩本吻了吻他的额头，一路向下。  
电闪雷鸣，下着暴雨的海上，深泽抓着一片孤舟。危险的海是那个人，孤舟也是那个人。  
健壮的蜜色手臂横在胸前，岩本在蝴蝶骨上狠狠啃咬，身后的动作也与之相配合。深泽轻声尖叫，半趴在床上，指尖紧绷。岩本将他整个手抓住，包裹进掌心。  
“放松，别用力。”男人的胸膛贴上他的背，亲吻细细密密落在肩上。  
“照，”深泽呼唤着男人的名字，努力回头，“我想，我想看着你的脸。”  
很快，他被翻转过来，腰下塞来一个枕头。雨天阴沉沉的，天没黑也很昏暗。一盏小夜灯开在旁边，照得岩本形状完美的胸肌上汗珠反光。暖黄的灯光勾勒着男人完美的脸部轮廓，眼底火焰跳动，温暖炽热。男人重新欺身而上，深泽被再次贯穿，但这次不是恐惧和痛苦，而是异样的满足。  
“ふっか，ふっか。”岩本一遍遍唤着他的名字，暗哑的呼唤触动鼓膜，“ふっか，好美......”吻落在胸膛，像是对他的顶礼膜拜。  
深泽挣扎着起身，搂过岩本的脖子亲上去。他很喜欢接吻的感觉，那能给人带来十足的安心感，仿佛他们已经亲过上千次，上万次。深泽半眯着眼，面前的男人眉宇间满是深情。  
一吻结束，男人将他按回床上，十指交扣，突然加快腰身的律动。  
深泽被无数只熟悉的大手拽向更混沌的深渊，没想过挣脱。他属于这个人，他在这个世上最爱的人，他不会再离开了。  
深泽不断下坠，漆黑的天空下，红色彼岸花盛放得炽烈。

就在深泽以为他完全脱离那个可怕的梦境时，一封信寄到岩本家。深红色的信封让他冷汗直下，纸条上的内容是不变的“晚上一点，天桥下”。  
不知是巧合，还是命中注定，岩本今天说要查大案子，得忙到后半夜。  
最后一次，交完这次保护费之后，就把事情告诉岩本，让他来处理吧。深泽掏出藏在抽屉里的钱，点清数额。墙上的钟过了十二点，他轻手轻脚地出门。  
胖子点完钱，深泽没有急着走，他知道胖子还有话想说，他们想要他的妹妹。深泽决定先表面上答应，回头告诉岩本这件事。  
“对了，我这里有几张照片，你应该会很感兴趣。”胖子脸上带着猥琐的笑容，深泽皱着眉打开信封。  
照片上的两人暧昧不已，高大男人亲吻着少年的额发，并肩走着的两人十指相扣，少年踮脚亲吻男人，嘴角带着笑意。每一张照片都能显示，这两个人不是正常的监护人与被监护人的关系，而更像是一对情侣。  
“你说，我要是把这些照片寄到你们学校，福利院，领养组织...那个男人的工作单位，会怎么样？”  
“你想要什么？”深泽低声问。  
“我也没想到，你居然是那边的人，也是，小脸还挺清秀。”胖子轻浮的语调让深泽想呕吐，“我们老大最喜欢你这种未成年小男生了，没女孩那么娇气，不容易折腾坏。怎么样，你也没什么依靠，趁成年前捞一笔，还能免福利院的保护费，以后日子好过点。”  
“什么？”深泽难以置信地瞪大眼睛，梦中是十二岁的小女孩，梦外是他，那个老大怎么那么变态。  
胖子似乎对他的反应很不满，皱眉低声说：“你以为你有选择权？你今天不跟我走，明早照片就寄出去，到时候，我看领养组织和福利院的人还答不答应那个男人的领养申请。”  
熟悉的火焰在胸腔燃烧，那是愤怒，他和梦中的自己一模一样，冷静，深泽告诉自己要冷静。如果胖子执意要带自己走，他就马上逃离这个地方，岩本的工作地点离着不远，总会有解决办法的。  
“退一步说，你以为那男的愿意和你天长地久啊，我们把这事儿一捅，到时他因为你丢了工作，我看他还要不要你。他啊，大概也就图个新鲜，顺便给自己找个廉价佣人加暖床的，你真以为自己有多金贵重要啊。”  
“你闭嘴......"深泽低头握紧拳头，在抑制自己的冲动。  
但是，面前的男人突然变了脸色，抓着自己的脖子，仿佛那里有一双无形地手在掐着他。  
不一会，还在挣扎的男人不动了，倒在地上。  
深泽无法动弹，但他脑海中有一个清楚地认知，是他杀了这个男人。刚才这诡异如魔法的一幕，是他造成的。  
那个梦，是一场无法改变的预知梦。  
第二次经历这个现场，深泽也是比上次冷静些许。以防万一，他来的时候也特意避开街上的监控摄像头，这次也不是他实际上手去掐的胖子。只要他不承认，警方无法定他的罪。  
深泽冷漠地扫了眼地上躺着的肥肉，捡起他怀里的钱，快步离开现场。

虽然心里暗示自己别在意，不是他亲自动的手，深泽还是感觉内心备受折磨。  
鼻尖萦绕着散不去的血腥味，明明死的时候一滴血都没留，闭上眼就是那人惨死的模样。还有自己，深泽握紧止不住颤抖的手，拼命压制着一股奇怪的力量。房间的空调风太冷，但深泽不敢乱动，只能蜷缩成一团。  
不知过了多久，卧室门被轻轻拉开，深泽赶忙闭眼装睡。“好冷，都缩成一团了，也不知道定个时......”岩本小声嘟囔着，关了空调。  
男人从背后抱住他，还顺手掰开他紧握着的双手，捏了捏柔软的掌心。冰冷的四肢温度回升，乱窜的怪力突然平息了。  
深泽在极具守护感的怀抱中安然入睡。  
没过多久，闹钟就响起，在三秒之内被深泽拍掉，他怕惊扰身后正熟睡的人。  
深泽起床，刷牙洗漱，给自己泡了杯咖啡，配着烤面包。吃完早餐他把脏盘子洗净，小水壶装上水，去照料阳台的樱花盆栽。  
收拾完差不多就到出门的时间，今天他不迟到，在教室里被警察找会有些狼狈吧，干脆上课时睡个觉让班主任把自己赶出教室好了。  
深泽想了想，还是轻手轻脚回到卧室，忙了大半晚的岩本还没醒。深泽跪在榻榻米上，俯下身亲吻英俊的睡颜。  
照，等我，我一定不会放开你的。  
深泽走出家门，感觉自己正迈向战场。

“你昨天晚上一点时在哪？”  
“在家睡觉。”  
办公室内，警察坐在对面，教导主任坐在他旁边。  
“有人能证明吗？”  
“......没有，我的监护人昨晚工作到凌晨，不在家。”  
“我们听说，死者当晚应该要去向你收取保护费，你没去吗？”  
深泽无视教导主任惊讶的脸，抬眼看向对面的人，满脸疑惑：“他收保护费之前都会提前寄信通知我，我虽然想着差不多到交费时间了，但最近都没收到信件。”昨晚深泽把钱拿了回来，在浴室里烧掉了信件和照片，以及装钱的牛皮纸袋，燃烧的灰烬被冲进下水道。  
“你为什么不向警察求助？就任由他收那么久的保护费？”刚刚一直没有开口的人突然问。  
“最开始我拒绝交保护费时，他绑架了福利院的三个孩子，我去报警，被与他们串通一气的警官揍到胃出血。”深泽嗤笑，问，“警察先生，您让我怎么再相信你们？”  
在场三人闻之变色，发问的人掩嘴咳嗽一声，说：“辛苦你了，我们会处理此事的，暂时没什么问题，谢谢你。”  
深泽走出办公室时正好是课间，四面八方传来好奇的目光。耐心应付完好心的教导主任，他快步向教室走去。  
“警察先生！犯人肯定是他！他和他现在的监护人在搞同性恋！这是证据...我弟弟拿这件事威胁他，他就把我弟弟给杀掉了！你们要为我弟弟做主啊！”  
班主任的声音穿透走廊，胖子居然是这个恶魔的弟弟。深泽惊恐地回头，发现两位警察用怀疑的目光打量他，其中一人迈动脚步。围观的同学们议论纷纷，深泽隐约听到几声“真的假的”“好恶心”。  
报警器的铃声在深泽脑内响起，他转身就跑，是和梦里一致的路线。深泽拐弯，毫不犹豫上了天台。蓝天澄澈，万里如云。他突然心下开朗，知道自己真正要做的事。深泽站上天台没栏住的缺口，张开双手。  
“不要跳！”身后有人喊道。  
深泽微笑，将体重交给自由的风。

一瞬间，时空静止，世界再度变成黄色。  
深泽这次是面朝天空，看到天台上的警察表情滑稽。突然一道裂痕穿过对方的身躯，空间被撕裂开来。扒开空间的，是那双无比熟悉的大手，接着，他落入等待许久的怀抱。  
深泽什么都想起来了。  
“ふっか！”  
“照！”深泽埋进对方的肩膀，不自觉流下眼泪，“对不起，对不起，我不应该擅自离开的，我不应该……”  
“没事，没事的，是我的错，是我不小心弄丢你了，”岩本紧紧桎梏着他，“我们回家，我们马上就回家。”  
深泽和岩本一起坠入温暖又火红的黑暗中。


	2. 下

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你是我的光，我喜欢你。

“你不喝吗？”  
岩本抬头，周围无人，只有一团紫色的鬼火在三途川前跳动。  
“是你在说话？”在地狱待了有些时日，岩本倒不惧怕这些妖怪，他伸出手。手穿透火焰，没有炽人的炎热，反而微凉，带着别样的温暖。  
“嗯，你不喝吗？”鬼火躲开他的手，继续叨叨，“你前世没有什么好记忆吧？忘记那些开开心心地去投胎比较好哦。”  
“我......”岩本盯着眼前的小酒瓶微微出神，想起他曾经的所作所为，说，“我不想忘记，我欠他们的。”  
鬼火没有回答，而是渐渐幻化成人形。岩本没少与狱卒和各式各样的妖怪打交道，这只鬼在地狱里倒是难得一见的清秀，黑色和服衬得皮肤雪白。“你这样...我可有点伤脑筋了，我还得带你过河呢，你不喝我怎么跟上级交待啊。”鬼火有些困扰的样子，微微皱眉，纤细的手指抵着鼻尖，像是在思考对策。  
“对不起，给您添麻烦了。”岩本又犹豫了一阵，把酒瓶里的液体尽数吞下。  
鬼火露出微笑：“行，我带你渡河。”  
三途川波涛汹涌，河里伸出无数只手，还有狰狞的脸，想把船上的人拽下去。但是他们没法靠近鬼火的船，船周围笼罩着的淡紫色荧光将他们阻隔在外。岩本知道这些水鬼在嫉妒他，嫉妒他可以重获新生，不用沉浸在无尽的痛苦之中。  
你有什么资格！他听到一只鬼的尖叫，你做了那么多错事！你怎么可以就这样被饶恕！我恨你！我们恨你！你永远不得好死！  
对不起，我真的尽力了，要不，我替你承受这些吧，岩本朝水里求救的人伸出手。  
“别碰！”  
岩本回过神，漂亮白皙的手正抓着他的手腕，鬼火离他很近，他眼睛晶亮，怒火燃烧，这是岩本第一次在他眼里看到光。“说过了不要被他们引诱！你知道要是他们抓住你会怎么样吗？你会被拖下去，万劫不复！”鬼火气呼呼地甩开他的手，低声说，“你的罪已经偿清了，经由公正无私的阎王大人判断，莫要妄自菲薄！”  
“抱歉。”岩本回味着刚才的一幕，鬼火的乌黑长发垂下，发丝轻轻扫过他的脸颊，半分地狱的血腥味都没有，只是一股冷冽的寒冬馨香。虽然是只男鬼，岩本却莫名地有些心猿意马。他轻咳一声，问：“你这个紫色的...法罩？久了不会累吗？”  
“还好，我不常用。”鬼火冷冰冰地回道，似乎还在生他的气。  
“嗯？平时载人渡河不用吗？”  
“不用，我没有义务确保他们一定平安到岸。”鬼火飞快地扫他一眼，像是在警告不要深究。言外之意，鬼火是看在他的份上才用的法力，也只伸手阻止他被水鬼吸引。岩本没拆穿，只是朝着对方的背影露出傻笑。  
“到了，你顺着这条路往前走就会看到投胎的地方，”鬼火为他指明方向，又拍拍他的肩，“忘记一切重新开始吧，祝你下辈子自由自在。”  
“等等，你叫什么名字，你有名字吗？”岩本望着鬼火划船远离的背影，喊道。  
鬼火却只是摆摆手，头也不回：“没必要知道，你不会记得的，保重！”

但是，轮回转世失败了。岩本再次深刻地认识到，他们对自己到底抱有多深的恨意。恨到诅咒他永世不能重生，恨到这份力量可以化作真实。他只能留在这方奇妙又玄幻的土地，阎王大人很赏识他，曾经的罪人摇身一变，变成地狱警局的一员。  
就这样，他们再次相遇。  
那是岩本上岗不久的事，有罪人逃狱，窜到平时住民的街上。那人惊慌过了头，眼看被追上，抓来旁边一人，刀架在对方脖子上。  
“别过来！过来我杀死他！”  
岩本忍俊不禁：“小哥，这里都是死人，你要杀死谁啊。”  
罪人还没来得及说话，就被人质一把掀倒在地，双手背后，被紫色的光圈禁锢。“你这张脸我记住了，过三途川的时候小心点儿。”人质把他整个拎起来，交给岩本，“新来的小朋友，下次不用跟他说话，直接动手就好...咦？岩本照？你为什么在这里？”  
岩本“啊”一声，是当时带他渡河的鬼火，他接过犯人，捆好让同事押走。紫色的光圈化成碎片消失，带着熟悉的微凉。  
“转世失败了，大家怨念太深，”岩本有些小小的内疚，毕竟当时对方不惜动用法力送自己平安到岸，他却没能如愿转世。“原来你知道我的名字啊。”岩本又说。  
“嗯，”鬼火点点头，也没有说为什么知道，“晚点你下班一起去喝酒吧，我到时去警局门口找你。”  
当晚，岩本终于得知那人的名字。  
深泽辰哉。

色彩斑斓的金鱼在清澈池水中游曳，一只金色锦鲤吐着泡泡从水里窜出，吞下浮在水面上的饲料，一甩尾消失在水花中。  
“别喂太多，他们平时可没少吃，再喂下去要被惯坏了。”  
优雅高贵声音的主人身着一袭华美的黑金色和服，是阎王。岩本刚想行礼，对方抬手表示不必。  
“在地狱待的可还习惯？”俊美的脸庞带着温柔的笑意。  
“早已习惯了，这里很...热闹。”岩本想了半天，憋出一个奇怪的形容。  
阎王点点头，默认了他的说法，又接着说：“我听梦官说，你最近还时常做那个梦。”  
岂止是时常，从他转世失败的那天起，梦就没停过，每晚定时造访。回想那些阴暗冰冷的恨意，岩本闭上眼睛，深深叹气。  
阎王的手搭上他的肩膀，地狱之主的体温并不是想象中的冰凉，手心温热。“这些记忆，最终会随着时间渐渐淡去的，既然你来到了一个热闹的世界，为何不向前看？”阎王的手心闪过金光，几朵小烟火在池水上绽放，刚才那尾金色锦鲤跃起，从烟花上越过。  
“忘记悲痛的过去，其中一个方法是构建新的纽带关系，创造新的美好回忆。”阎王若有似无地瞟了眼他身后，“有个人总是很担心你。”  
“谁？”突如其来的话让岩本疑惑。  
“照！”他心间那块柔软的声音传来，深泽一路小跑，“抱歉久等，事情办完了，我们可以走了。咦？阎王大人来过吗。”深泽低头，食指拇指揉搓。岩本才注意到，他们站的这一小寸像是局部降雨似的下金粉，大概是阎王留下的。  
岩本后知后觉地被浓重的金粉呛得打了个喷嚏。  
“咳咳，那人真是的，一天到晚就知道捉弄我。”深泽不耐烦地甩着和服袖子把金粉驱散，岩本则是有些看呆，一些残余的金粉粘在深泽的睫毛和发梢，整个人闪闪发亮。  
一个响指让他回神，他盯着深泽看得过久，久到有些不礼貌，岩本撇开视线。  
“盯着我干嘛，快走吧，我妈还在家等我们回去吃饭呢。”深泽自顾自向前走去。

深泽的母亲是一只千年蛇妖，当年把小鬼火捡回家，在他还不知世事的年岁中尽心照顾，传授法力，是深泽十分重要的家人。  
岩本还是第一次踏进‘家’，在现世他是孤儿，从小就没有真正的亲人，来到地狱之后更是孤身一人。深泽家的小院子别致典雅，花的幽香里还夹杂着几分烟火气。花园里一小块地种着地狱特产的蔬菜，廊下还有一只正在风干的鱼。美艳的蛇妖在给菜园浇水，对他露出端庄大方的微笑，柔和的声音如沐春风；“照君，快进来，欢迎欢迎。”  
“妈，腰不好就不要保持一个姿势不动那么久，动动法力的事，何必亲自动手呢。”深泽紧张地过去把蛇妖扶起来，又帮她揉揉腰。  
“你成天就想着动用法力，以为自己法力很多吗？”蛇妖掐了把深泽的脸，“这些孩子也是需要悉心照顾，用心交流的，要不你以为哪来那么多好吃的腌菜？”  
“用心交流的结局就是把它们吃掉啊......”深泽小声嘟囔一句，蛇妖突然皱着眉嘟嘴，跟生了气的小姑娘似的可爱，一道绿光毫不留情击中正深泽的背部。“哇！你谋杀儿子吗！”深泽一个激灵差点原地起飞。  
“我的法力都攒着教训你了，快带岩本君进屋。”  
岩本看着这对母子的互动，觉得怪有趣的。  
岁月不会在蛇妖的外貌上留下痕迹，却会在言语中留下痕迹。蛇妖絮絮叨叨着关心他的生活状况，在地狱住的习不习惯，能不能习惯工作，有没有人因为他曾经是罪人欺负他，地狱给的工资够不够花。岩本虽然没有母亲，但知道这些是母亲关心孩子时常有的碎碎念，跟着深泽可真是新鲜，体验了很多从未经历过的事。  
“对了，我家这孩子，麻烦你也管管他，整天花钱大手大脚的，也没有点存钱的意识。”蛇妖嘱咐。  
“存钱干嘛，还要工作不知道多少年呢......”深泽在旁边小声反驳。  
你不想换房子啊，就永远住在那间小屋子？”蛇妖撇去一个白眼，又提议，“要不你们合租一个房吧？双倍的房租总能租到更大的空间，还能让照君管着你。”  
“您这是要给我找一个临时监护人吗？”深泽看起来很崩溃。  
蛇妖无视他的话，只是冲岩本笑笑：“以后照君也管我喊妈吧，有什么烦恼，或者深泽欺负你了，你都可以来找我。休假也多回来吃个饭，总吃外面的东西不好，我给你做好吃的。”  
“好。”岩本乖乖点头，心里一片暖意流淌。

岩本睁开眼，台上寒风凛冽，尚未愈合的创伤在冷风中被刮的生疼，却不及心里寒冬半分。为什么会变成这样，他此生未尝败仗，唯独最关键的这场被打得落花流水。一场名副其实的亡国之战，还落个被认作是叛徒的下场。  
台下千万双眼瞪着他，写满同样的情绪，渗透骨髓的阴冷憎恨。不管是男人，女人，老人，孩子，都恨他，大家都在恨他。恨他也有道理，他害他们成为敌国的俘虏，却先弃他们而去获得解脱。  
但是，岩本闭上眼睛回忆着过去，他凯旋而归整个街道都是欢呼。他上刀山下火海，为国家鞠躬尽瘁，在乱世中拼尽全力守得一方土地的安全。没有人记得他曾经的付出，当年他们有多爱戴他，现在就有多恨他。  
他的宝刀被郑重地摆在他面前，刀锋蹭亮，寒光阵阵。岩本在刀锋的反光上看到自己狼狈的脸，又回想起那片被血色染红的战场，那座被屠了的城。妇女儿童的哭喊，断臂残肢随处可见，明明身处人间却在窥探地狱。  
岩本拿起刀，人群开始躁动，起起伏伏的声潮都在倾诉着那天大的恨意。  
叛徒去死！我恨你！我们恨你！你永远不得好死！  
算了，这场败仗，是他欠他们的。他大概会坠入地狱，在无尽的火焰中受尽折磨，永世不得轮回。这样，他就会永远记住，他欠他们。  
岩本毫不犹豫地下手，切腹自尽。  
揪心的剧痛阻断他的思绪，世界终于安静了，岩本倒在血泊中。  
接着他从噩梦中惊醒。  
噩梦，从他坠入地狱的那天开始，就没有停过的噩梦。  
一只温暖的手抵上额头，睡在旁边的深泽不知什么时候钻进了他的被窝，大概是被他梦中痛苦压抑的呻吟吵醒。  
“照，没事的，都过去了，那不是你的错，不是你的错。”  
深泽把他的头搂进怀里，他贴着对方温热的胸膛，宽敞领口里泄出他那天嗅到的冬天馨香，就像是一抹安神剂。第一次，梦醒之后涌上来的不是冰冷的心悸，而是被可以算得上是软玉的温香裹住，尽管安慰他的人抱起来手感不怎么样。  
“谢谢。”岩本闷声说。  
“睡吧，晚安。”深泽轻声说着，自己倒先闭上眼，摩挲着头发的手渐渐不动了，均匀的呼吸拂过发梢。对方左胸膛传来稳健的心跳声，就像被藏在闹腾外表下的本人，默默守护包容着。真神奇啊，一只鬼也会有心跳，如此生动合衬的心跳。  
岩本闭上眼，一夜无梦。

两人没有再提起那天晚上的事，但岩本意识到，深泽是知道的。深泽从一开始就知道他的遭遇，所以在渡河那天才会为他撑起屏障，才会在他未做自我介绍的情况下道出他的全名。  
尽管当时饭桌上深泽表现得极其不情愿，过后还是来跟他商量合租的事。两个地狱公务员在上班地点折中的位置找得件独立小平房，虽然只有一间寝室，但漂亮的小院里水池清澈，廊下也是举杯对明月的绝佳地点。  
每夜噩梦造访时，深泽总是不厌其烦地安慰他，有时陪着他在明月下度过失眠的夜晚，也许这就是对方的别有用心。慢慢地，噩梦的频率开始下降，也许阎王说得对，时间会冲淡一切，但他更倾向于这是深泽的功劳。  
一夜，他自然醒来，只是翻了个身。深泽却凑上来，大概是以为他又做噩梦了。“没事，我只是......”岩本说到一半突然噤声，因为深泽并没有醒，只是下意识地做渗透进记忆的动作，嘴里轻声念叨：“照，没事的...没事......”  
岩本几乎要落泪。  
在现世时他以为，地狱灼烧着无穷无尽的可怕烈焰。地狱的确灼烧着烈焰，热闹非凡的烈焰。残忍的人性和温暖的人情并存，比起他在现世的遭遇，这里倒是更像人间。  
而带他慢慢领会这些的，是深泽。  
为他撑起一方归属的，也是深泽。  
岩本感觉得到自己的嘴角在慢慢拉出笑容的弧度，他伸手把深泽黏在脸侧的头发往后拨，看清这个带他冲破黑暗的人。鬼迷心窍地，偷偷碰了碰对方柔软的嘴唇。心中被从未产生的欲求感填满，诱人的气息萦绕在鼻尖，几乎冲昏大脑。  
“唔。”睡梦中的人轻哼一声，“照......”  
“我在。”岩本用气音应答，搂紧深泽。我喜欢你，他接着在心里默念。  
你是我的光，我喜欢你。

岩本没想到，他可以迎来这么一天。  
当年台下的那数不清的眼睛再次出现在他面前，但这次不是仇恨，而是愧疚。  
“你当年的败仗是注定的，其实当时你们的君主背叛了你们，他觉得国家撑不下去，偷偷把军情卖给敌国，以此换去取敌国善待皇室的承诺。”把他招来大殿的阎王说，“你当时的君主现在在阿鼻地狱，可惜那里不允许狱卒随意进出，否则真想让你们参观一下他被折磨的惨样。”  
岩本殿下，对不起，他们诚恳地跪下磕头，是我们错怪你了。  
心头的压着的陈年旧血突然消失，岩本有些恍惚，与阎王道谢，阎王却告诉他：“不是我做的，这些都是ふっか的功劳。”  
岩本微微瞪大眼睛，深泽正站在角落疏散前来向他道歉的亡者，平时吊儿郎当披着的长发被束成整齐的马尾，红唇翘起的弧度亲和好看。  
“你要知道，他们这些普通的鬼，是不能看到现世的。他肯定是和很多亡者打听过，翻了成千上万宗卷才发现真相，又走遍整个地狱和桃源乡把当年那些咒你的人找出来。”  
难怪这段时间深泽都忙得三天两头不回家，他还以为对方是不想和自己合租了。这个人背地里到底悄悄为他付出了多少？那么多人，那么广阔的地，这其中又藏着多少困难呢？岩本觉得眼眶热热的，悄悄抹了把眼角。  
“这件事我偷偷告诉你，你别和他说。”阎王眨眨眼，接着问，“现在那些怨恨消失了，你打算怎么办？”  
“什么意思？”  
“你当时是因为怨恨太深才无法转世的，现在他们跟你道歉，那份束缚你转世的力量就不存在了，你可以获得新生。”阎王解释，“当然，你也可以选择留下来，毕竟看到一位优秀狱卒离开我们还是很可惜的。”  
“全看你怎么选。”  
岩本刚想开口，就被打断，是刚送完人的深泽：“忘记过去那些痛苦的事比较好，何必待在这儿工作不知道得有多久，我送你过河。”  
“深泽，”阎王皱眉，声音里带着不悦，“让岩ちゃん自己选。”  
“我......”岩本盯着深泽，想问他为什么毫不留恋自己，对方似乎是已经下定决心与他告别，眼里满是绝决。岩本有些生气，你为什么不告诉我，什么都不和我商量，凭什么替我决定一切。  
他朝深泽走去，深泽误会他的意思，点点头，转身就往外走。  
转身的瞬间，深泽的肩微微颤抖。  
他突然想起来，在三途川告别的那天，深泽的背影也是这样的，擅自认为他记不住，擅自消失在茫茫雾中。岩本快步上前，抓着深泽手腕，从后面抱上去。  
“我不想走，我不想离开你。”岩本说，“ふっか，我喜欢你，想和你成亲的那种喜欢。”  
怀里的人僵硬一瞬。  
“不要赶我走好不好，我想一直陪在你身边。”岩本在深泽耳边低声说，声音听起来有些委屈。  
“好，”背对着他的人声线颤抖，深泽又应了一遍，“好。”

听完岩本的真情告白，阎王满脸嫌弃地把他们赶出大殿。深泽和岩本跑到花街庆祝，抓来一帮损友喝酒直至深夜。  
岩本虽然没醉，但脚步仍然有些虚浮，轻飘飘地像踩在云端，大概是负担消失之后的不真实感太过强烈。岩本开始幻想未来，深泽对他的表白虽没说什么，但也没有拒绝。他们俩可能就会像隔着层若隐若现地纱似的，在同个屋檐下暧昧，说不定哪天，深泽就也喜欢上他了。未来是不会改变的，时而平淡，时而紧张刺激，时而充满欢声笑语，和深泽共度的未来。  
而几分钟之后发生的事就杀他个措手不及，刚进家门，深泽猛地把他按在墙上，过分柔软的嘴唇贴上来，还伸出舌头舔着他的唇，像一只喝水的猫。岩本挣脱开，双手禁锢住深泽的脸，甚至挤压得脸颊有些变形。“你知道你在做什么吗？”他快冒烟的喉咙让声音嘶哑。  
深泽无视面前阴森骇人的表情，自顾自地露出天真烂漫的笑容，打了个酒嗝。这家伙大概是喝醉了，秉承着不跟醉鬼一般见识的原则，岩本把深泽的手臂拽到自己肩上搭着，又揽着他的腰走回卧室。  
刚要把人放到榻榻米上，才安静没多久的人又不老实了。深泽一个用力，两人平衡皆失，一起倒下。岩本还在恍惚之中，深泽已经手脚并用地爬到他身上，那股冷冽的香气混杂酒气开始燃烧，发丝都侵染着香甜。借着窗外幽微的月光，岩本终于看清那张脸，月光下的脸庞显得格外清冷，带着一丝隐忍。  
“我知道我在干什么。”深泽终于开口了，“我终于等到你了，我真的...等了好久好久......”  
深泽也是心悦他的，岩本满心欢喜，强压着嘴角的笑意继续问：“那你今天...为什么要赶我走？”  
“因为我希望你忘掉这些伤心事，希望你能幸福。”深泽像是在喃喃自语，“反正，你也不会记得......”  
落寞的神情让岩本不自觉地揪心，他勾着深泽脖子把对方拉下来，胸膛相贴，岩本亲吻带有变调香气的黑发：“我会记得的，不如说，我不想忘记，留在你身边就是我的幸福。”  
深泽挣脱岩本的怀抱，自顾自地起身宽衣解带。岩本出手制止：“等等，你醉了...我们”“我没醉，我清醒得很。”黏糊糊的语调并不具备说服力，“我现在就想把我自己变成你的。”  
岩本面对心上人可不是坐怀不乱的人，反正他今晚听到的大概率也是真心话。“那我也是你的。”岩本把对方拉到腰上坐着，抬头笑着去看那张日思夜念的脸，另一只手往下探。  
白皙的胴体在月光下像一块美玉，岩本掐着窄腰，他怀中的人情迷意乱，抬头急促地喘息，留下一个优美的脖颈剪影。岩本想咬一咬那凸起的喉结，然后就真的这么做了。  
“噫！”深泽短促和尖细的呻吟，像是被叼住后颈的猫。  
“疼吗？”岩本舔着新鲜牙印问。  
“呼......没事，我既不是女孩子也不是人，怎么折腾都不会死的，”深泽露出一个微笑，在他耳边用气音说，“你可以...再粗暴点。”  
血气上头，他很想就这么把这个人吞吃入腹，但看到对方通红的眼角还是软下心。耐心地按摩对方不停发颤的大腿，柔声说：“不要逞强，我不希望你难受。”  
你给了我那么多，帮了我那么多，不要在我身下时还那么痛苦。  
有水滴落在岩本的脸颊，深泽眼里不断涌出豆大的泪水。“ふっか，怎么了？果然还是很难受吗？”岩本不敢乱动，手在对方尾椎骨划着圈，帮助缓解疼痛。深泽突然深吸一口气，伸手在岩本脸上摸来摸去，像是在确认什么。  
“不用管我，不管我承受多少痛苦，只要能和你在一起。”深泽抽泣着，语无伦次，“我只要你，我什么都不需要，我只要你。”  
“照......”破碎的音节渐渐拼凑出他的名字，叫出第一声，深泽就像是被打开开关一样，“照，照，ひか...唔。”  
岩本再也听不下那心碎的声音，用唇封住对方的话语。

地狱的人对时间的概念很单薄，因为他们的日子长得看不见尽头。一晃眼，不知道多少年过去了，也许是两百年，也许是三百年。三途川旁的小船夫和新上任的小狱卒都经过历练，成长为独当一面的管理者。  
不知道哪一年，深泽和岩本办了个仪式，按现世的话来说就是婚礼。他们在阎王的面前起誓，交换定情信物，漫山遍野的彼岸花为他们庆贺。那彼岸花火红的喜庆，没有任何悲伤的意味，只是象征着他们永不分离。  
本该，是这样的。  
那是岩本无法忘怀，生涯中最自责的一天。  
缘由是一只大妖怪狱卒叛逃，从阿鼻地狱里跑了出来，岩本带队，终于在三途川边拦住了他。  
千年修为的妖怪不是那么好对付的，双方交战一片惨状，手下重伤无数。岩本手握大刀，想飞上去刺伤妖怪的眼睛。  
“照！小心！”  
身边有人嘶吼着将他推开，岩本瞪大眼睛看着估计永世不能忘记的一幕。  
獠牙尖锐的千年妖怪张开血盆大口，吞掉了一团幽亮的鬼火。接着妖怪的嘴里爆出强烈的紫光，漫天血雾，如骤降暴雨似的打落。  
岩本呆滞了不知多久，直至听到妖怪奄奄一息的喘气声，才连忙提着大刀冲过去。  
他戳瞎了那只妖怪的眼，将它四分五裂，剖开肚子，里里外外找了个遍，始终没找到心爱的人。  
最后也不知道发生了什么，再度醒来时他在蛇妖的家中，他和深泽的母亲正在帮他处理伤口。伤口传来剧烈的痛感，可心的伤痛却是无法计量的。  
“妈......”岩本抱住蛇妖，发出来到地狱之后的第一声呜咽，“对不起，我把他弄丢了，我把他......”岩本说不下去了，那种如心如刀割的感觉，就算是在现世时被当街处刑，在黑绳地狱中服刑，他也没那么痛过。  
“没事的，”蛇妖的声音还是一如既往的平静，但她落在自己背上的手在颤抖，“他没死，你一定能把他带回来的，我相信你。”  
深泽是蛇妖一手带大的，在深泽还是个小团子时就陪在他身边。岩本越发地后悔又自责，但是蛇妖却说，你是这个世界上最爱ふっか的人，你一定会找到他的。

不久之后，他在梦官那里得到一点线索。  
“他被误打误撞地送进轮回了。”梦官告诉他，“他不是正常的灵魂，是不可能成功地一轮一轮转世的，成长到一定年龄，他的法力就会开始产生波动，到时，你就可以接他回家，这个可以感知ふっか的法力波动。”  
梦官塞给他一条紫水晶项链。  
岩本回了家，门口放着一大袋肥料，他打开别在袋子上的信封，是家住附近的树妖送的。“你家那棵樱花树是ふっか拿法力喂养的，他不在，这是可以养活树的养料，按说明书喂。抱歉没空来亲自看你，希望你早日找到ふっか。”  
那棵树，是结婚那天阎王送给深泽的，结婚换了新居之后，院子里终于有地方装下一棵高大的樱花树。阎王是在祝他们前程似锦，长相厮守。岩本一个都没做到，因为擅自斩杀千年妖怪被停职，还把长相厮守的对象弄丢了。他叹了口气，按照说明书上的方法施肥。  
岩本仿佛看到深泽的幻影，深泽手心贴在樱花树上，闭眼凝神，像是在和树交流。  
“它能说话吗？”岩本以前问过，他知道在地狱一草一木皆可以是妖怪。  
“有点灵气，但是还早呢，再过个一百年吧。”深泽笑嘻嘻地回答，“他只会发出呜呜声，我觉得他挺喜欢你的，刚才你过来的时候叫得特别响亮。”  
“ふっ...”岩本刚轻轻出声，幻影就消失了，剩下他和一棵树。  
“对不起，最近暂时没有人能陪你说话了。”岩本学着深泽的样子把手心贴在树上，顿时，胸前的紫水晶嗡鸣。  
“诶？”岩本掏出紫水晶，据梦官所说，这紫水晶是深泽托付给他的小到不可计量的一部分元神，能跟樱花树共鸣，说明深泽在树里也藏着一小部分元神。岩本把项链摘下，贴到树干上，想看看会发生什么。  
接着，他被拖入深泽过去的记忆中。  
深泽曾跟他说过自己的身世，他在成为鬼火之前，是一个普通的人类，被当作祭品养了十几年，最后被献祭给不知何方神明。因为怨气太大，最后化作一团鬼火游荡到地狱，被蛇妖捡到。  
“那你当年的怨恨真的好深啊，天天劝我放下过去，你不是也放不下。”彼时岩本还不是深泽的恋人，随口打趣。  
“是啊。”深泽没多说什么，只是点点头，看起来莫名地悲伤。岩本注意到了这点，遂再也没有和深泽聊过这个话题。  
终于，这么多年之后，他窥到深泽前世的真相。

大人终于走了，少年呼出一口气，打起小灯笼钻进后院的小树林。这一带是祭坛圣地，没人敢靠近，但他知道他的小伙伴已经在那等他了。  
“ふっか！”有人轻声叫着他的名字，“没人吧？”  
“没事，你出来吧。”他轻声应道。  
悉悉索索地，灌木丛钻出另外一个少年。ふっか拽着他的手回到房间，借着幽暗的灯光他还是看清少年灰头土脸的，他打了盆水，拿布沾湿轻轻帮少年擦去脸上的污渍。擦干净后，ふっか就把灯吹灭，防止外面的剪影印出两个人的影子。  
两人挤进一张被子里，寒冬腊月的，ふっか平时半夜总被冷醒，但少年的身上很暖，他可以睡个好觉。  
“你在这过夜真的没关系吗？”ふっか倚着少年的胸膛，轻声问。  
“没关系，我和家里说去邻镇找朋友玩了，”少年顿了顿，又说，“新年快乐。”  
“新年？”听到一个陌生词汇，ふっか疑惑地抬头。  
“嗯，就是，人们度量时间的方式是周而复始，他们通过这种方式，给自己创造新的开始，新的期待，每次开头，我们就称作新年。”少年耐心地解释，又柔声说，“ふっか，新年快乐，希望你能过得开心，希望你也有新的开始。”  
“没关系，我不需要新的开始，只要你肯跟我一起玩，我就很开心了。”ふっか微微侧身，搂着少年的腰。  
ふっか在黑暗中笑盈盈地看着少年，幻想着对方疑惑的表情。他还以为他在被祭献之前都要孤独地渡过，但误打误撞闯进树林的少年像是给他幽暗的房间打开一扇小窗。虽然他仍然被禁锢，但小窗带来温暖的阳光，清凉的微风，还时不时有只小鸟唱歌给他听。  
“对了，按照你所说的方式度量，我们认识多少……轮呢？”ふっか问。  
“我们认识快三年了，”少年回答，“我偷偷打听过，你比我早一年出生，今年是我出生的第十三年，也就是你出生的第十四年。”  
ふっか有点没概念，他觉得认识少年已经很久很久了，但是和他活的岁数相比，他们共处的时光似乎只是一个小角。  
“所以，你年龄比我大，是我的哥哥。”少年的声音中带着笑意，“哥哥，你真好看。”  
ふっか软绵绵地在少年肚子上锤了一拳，最近大人们开始要求他练习祭祀时要跳的舞，少年有时就蹲在他身边看着他跳，时不时夸奖两句“你跳舞的样子真好看”，搞得他总是脸烫烫的。  
“ふっか，你没有想过逃出去吗？”少年突然轻声问，“逃到一个谁都不认识你的地方，总有办法活下去，那些人要你开始练祭祀的舞，说明祭祀仪式快到了吧。”  
“我……”他有资格追求那些吗？他要是不作为祭品，生在这个世界上的意义又是什么？  
“你知道吗？外面的世界是很精彩的，上次我和家人进京城，看到了好多有趣的东西，有好多机会。我们偷偷跑到那儿，慢慢打拼，有了出息，到时就没人敢把你当作祭品了。”少年见他默不作声，有些急躁地把他按在怀里，“求求你，ふっか，跟我一起走吧，我不想看见你死，你就当是为我活下去好不好？”  
最后那句话让ふっか的内心微微一动，他答应了。  
他不应该答应的。  
他们对自由的渴望太过炽烈，纸包不住火，最终还是被大人们发现。  
深泽被押着手臂跪在地上，眼睁睁地看着少年在乱棍中渐渐不成人形。他想闭眼，但是他又怕闭眼之后就再也见不到对方了。他想过去替少年挡下那些伤害，但他束手无策。  
“ふっ…か…活下去…活…下去”  
这是少年这辈子和他说的最后一句话。  
少年的家人对此事并不知情，大人们把他埋在后院的小树林里，就埋在少年经常等待他的位置旁边。ふっか的行动被大大限制，每分每秒都有人看着，他求死不得，也逃不掉。他开始怨恨那些人，他们是在折磨他，尽管他们说他们只是下手不小心重了，他们只想让他乖乖听话。  
但他们杀死了他唯一的星星。  
祭祀仪式那天，ふっか打扮得漂漂亮亮，一席纯白的华美衣袍，昂首挺胸地走向祭台。这是他人生中最风光的时刻，也是他人生的最后一刻。那天他用尽此生最大的专注度和体力去跳了那支舞，他撇到台下有人呆滞住的表情。  
深泽在心里嗤笑，他才不是跳给他们看的，也不是跳给那个神明看的。希望你能在天上看着，ふっか在心里柔声对少年说，这支舞是献给你的，我只为你而跳。  
火苗蔓延到他身上时，他低声念叨着：“我要诅咒…诅咒这个村子不得太平…那些人，永世不得轮回。”  
炽烈的火焰将他化成灰烬，ふっか在极度的痛苦中，获得自由。  
深泽以为自己是放下了的，他已经习惯地狱的生活，那个人沉在心底最深处，再也没出来过。  
直至他某天去黑绳地狱办事时看到一个罪人，那人没有像其他人一样鬼哭狼嚎，而是默默忍受着，仿佛觉得自己罪有应当。  
深泽一眼就认出，这个灵魂，就是他的少年。  
深泽觉得难以置信，他的少年是一个那么善良的人，纯净的灵魂永远是纯净的，他又为何沦落到这个地步？他转世之后发生了什么？  
深泽借着小聪明和社交能力，同阎王和梦官软磨硬泡，终于拿来记录者少年前世生平的书卷，也从镜中看到少年的前世。  
他双手颤抖着打开这个人的生平，首先记住少年前世的名字。  
岩本照。

岩本回过神来时，已经明月当空。  
他默默地走进家里，地狱也紧跟现世，现代家电一项都没落下。暖黄的灯光亮起，岩本去厨房接水喝，两只马克杯摆在一块，他拿了其中一只来倒水。打开冰箱，随便解冻一块冷饭，和母亲送的腌菜一起吃。  
岩本靠在沙发上，背后的靠枕玩偶是深泽前段时间刚在游戏中心夹的，茶几上还散落这几张VHS，深泽心心念念好久的现世拍的电影。  
洗完澡出来，岩本看着走廊墙壁上的挂画，那是他们结婚时画伯朋友送的，据说是画上两只狰狞的鬼就是他和深泽。深泽虽然当场就和朋友互殴一顿，但还是老老实实地把画挂在走廊上。  
走进卧室之后，岩本终于崩溃了。  
属于深泽的那套被褥明明已经被他塞回衣柜，但是，那股冷冽的气息却在卧室里挥散不去。生活中点点滴滴都是对方的影子，对方的气息。闭上眼，那迷人的音容笑貌就出现在眼前。  
深泽已经渗入他的五脏六腑，融入他的前世今生。  
他为什么想不起来呢？岩本抱着头几乎是把他的脑子剖开，都找寻不到一丝相关的记忆。他突然想起很久很久以前，他和深泽难以忘怀的第一次，当时深泽说他不会记得，说只要他。当时岩本没听懂，几百年过去，他终于懂了。  
岩本从衣柜里掏出深泽的被子，抱住号啕大哭。

在无尽的岁月中，岩本第一次觉得十几年是这么漫长。  
紫水晶出现波动时岩本正巧在抓逃逸的小妖怪，欣喜若狂的瞬间差点就掐死手上的小妖怪。  
梦官透过镜子给他看了深泽在现世的样子，看到十七岁的深泽，岩本差点再度落泪。  
他阔别已久的爱人。  
这个年龄的深泽很可爱，岩本从未见过。他们不曾变过容貌，一开始认识深泽时他就已经是大人的模样，稳重成熟，藏着若有似无的艳丽。  
但是镜中少年正掐着什么人的脖子，紫水晶发出悲鸣。深泽在难过，在害怕，看上去脆弱又忧郁，这让岩本很想现在就冲过去抱抱他。  
“去吧，回来之后大家聚一聚，我们也很想ふっか了。”梦官微笑着拍拍他的肩膀。  
岩本稍作准备，就站在现世和彼世的交界口。  
他手握大刀，斩断时空。  
我的爱人，我来接你回家了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 地狱设定和fk身世有参考鬼灯的冷彻


	3. 尾声+番外

深泽在熟悉又陌生的床上醒来，外面传来低声交谈，他呆愣几秒才反应过来，他这是已经回家了。  
好几份记忆一齐冲进脑海，太阳穴刺痛，他把不同的记忆分门别类，一一放好。  
门被轻轻推开，有人把他揽入怀中，给他按摩。“感觉好点了吗？”岩本轻声问。  
“嗯。”深泽在对方颈窝找到一个舒服的位置，在现世时心底那股不协调感终于消失了。  
医生和梦官给他检查身体和灵魂，深泽身体并无大碍，只是当年在妖兽体内自爆时元神受损得厉害，尚未痊愈。医生给他开了些调养身体的药，和岩本交代清楚每次的用量。母亲也闻讯赶来，深泽第一次看到活了千年的蛇妖落下眼泪，他拥着蛇妖，再一次深切地体会他真的回家了。  
在现世的那十七年中他不止一次地想，如果他拥有一个正常的家庭会怎么样，他是否打心底里把福利院的大家当作最亲最亲的家人。回到地狱之后他不得不承认，这里才是最能让他安心的地方，岩本的怀里，母亲的怀里。  
母亲给他们做了晚饭，熟悉的烟火味让深泽怀念万分，平时吃饭很快的他一口一口慢慢咀嚼，感受这份家的味道。晚饭后她并没有久留，叮嘱两句就离开了，把时间留给这对重逢的伴侣。  
深泽醒来之后没怎么和岩本说话，只是进行一些简单的交谈，但他知道岩本有很重要的问题想问他。  
“那个时候...为什么要挡在我面前？”  
“当时我慌了，我不能再眼睁睁看着你......”他不能再眼睁睁看着岩本在自己面前出事，前世经历过一次就够了。但是，他不能和岩本说这个。深泽只是伸手抚摸着岩本的脸颊，他下意识想要道歉，突然想起对方不喜欢听这句话，他也不喜欢听这句话。“是我太莽撞了，我没有保护好自己......”深泽说。  
“那你...为什么不告诉我我们以前认识？”  
深泽一愣，岩本知道了，是谁告诉他的？  
“我打理樱花树的时候，无意间在触碰到你附着在上面的元神，就看到了你之前的记忆。”岩本像是知道他内心在想什么，老实交代，“我是不小心的，但是，你为什么不告诉我呢？”  
岩本的眉心皱成一团，让深泽很是心疼。“因为，不想让你内疚。”深泽按压着让对方舒展眉心，“你不需要去回忆。”  
你不需要去想，我和你在一起，不是因为我的前世，而是因为日常生活中的每一瞬都让我动心，因为你给我的生活带来别样的色彩，带来心跳，带来爱情。  
虽然那个少年在他心中意义非凡，但真正说起感情，那只是他花了好久时间才放下的执念。他们刚在一起那会儿，深泽的确想过有没有什么方法能让岩本恢复以前的记忆。但朝夕相处的过程中，他慢慢发现，他爱岩本，并不是因为他是当年那个少年，而是因为这个男人从人间炼狱而来，遭过背叛，被痛苦折磨，却仍然带着过分温柔可爱的笑容，告诉他，他想同他长长久久地在一起。  
“照，我爱的人是你。”深泽认真地，把欠了几百年的告白说出口。  
“我爱的人只是你。”他又说。  
曾经的星星，从天上坠落，成为他的船舶，他的灯塔，他的避风港。  
深泽于是落入那无数次令他沉沦的怀抱。

END

番外

男人发出凄惨的嚎叫，最后叫声被血肉模糊的声音给阻断。大山渐渐移开，他满身痛苦，在地上瘫成一坨肉酱，却还没有死。  
这就是地狱的可怕，痛苦却求死不得。  
他听到身体自动一寸一寸拼合起来的声音，恨得牙痒痒。他不过是体罚了一个学生，他的弟弟不过是收了那个学生的保护费，那个学生不过是恰巧跳楼死掉了。警察揪住不断深入调查，捅穿了他干的所有事，他被停职，被剥夺教师资格证，最后还被学生捅死，落得这个下场。  
“咦？他为什么会在众合地狱？”不远处一个声音响起，他悲哀一生中最恨的那个声音，他抬头看去，那个男人和深泽长得很像，不如说深泽长大的话大概就是这个样子。那个男人朝他撇来一督，冷冷的眼神里带着嘲讽。  
“深泽辰哉！”他嘶吼着冲过去，突然一轻，失去与身体的联系。头滚落在地上砸得生疼，额角出血，他的身子躺在不远处抽搐。  
“别碰他。”另一个男人把刀狠狠插在他脑袋旁边，他认出来这是当时自称深泽监护人的那个男人。  
“噢，他生前体罚学生，逼迫很多未成年女学生与他发生关系，最后被一个受不了的女学生捅死了。”一个女性狱卒冷冰冰的报出他的生平。“闭嘴！他们两个又有什么资格站在这，他们就应该...啊啊啊！”他话还说到一半，那把大刀就直直捅进他的嘴巴，撕裂的痛感蔓延大脑。  
“该闭嘴的是你，人渣。”  
深泽又想到什么似的，说：“对了，他可喜欢竹刀了，下次你们可以换种行刑方法。比如说......”深泽报的方法过于血腥，男人的瞳孔止不住地颤抖。  
“这个建议不错。”女性狱卒点点头表示赞同，“好，改天就这么弄。”  
“谢谢你陪我办事，我们自己出去就好，我认得路的，家母之前就在这里工作。”深泽彬彬有礼地和女性狱卒道谢。  
“不用谢，很高兴看到您元神痊愈，”女性狱卒笑着对他和岩本说，“听说两位最近领证了，虽然你们早就结婚，但还是恭喜你们。”  
“谢谢。”岩本把大刀从那个恶心的人头上拔出，一脚踹过去，头颅顺着凹凸不平的坡一路滚下去。  
“我就喜欢地狱这点，真是恶有恶报。”深泽评价。  
“快走吧。”岩本揽住他的肩，“你还有约要赴呢。”

她等着河边，狱卒告诉她，有人会带她渡河。  
“您好，我是来载您渡河的。”  
一个有些耳熟的声音响起，刚刚在她身边的一团鬼火幻化成人形。船夫的斗笠压得很低，她看不清对方的脸。她把狱卒交给她的小酒瓶饮尽，跟着船夫上了船。  
“不管河里的水鬼跟您说什么，您都不要答应，也不要伸手，一旦被拖下三途川，就再也无法转世了。”船夫提醒，在船周围架起神奇的紫色法罩。  
她不敢往船外看，一直低头捂着耳朵。船夫是这可怕激涌的河流中唯一能让人安心地存在，她突然发现，这个人手上有一条很眼熟的手链。很像她送给早亡的哥哥的紫水晶手链，虽然那时候她还很小，但那是她亲手做的，她不会忘记。  
“哥？”她试着叫了一声。  
“嗯。”那人轻声应道，继续问，“这么多年你过的好吗？为什么这个年龄就......”  
“癌症，但是，很开心。”她说，“我生前在一家服装公司工作，当设计师，有很多好朋友，很开心。”  
“开心就好。”  
“哥呢？为什么不去转世，在地狱过得还好吗？”她继续问。  
深泽没有回头，沉默了一阵，大概是在想怎么解释。“说来话长，我没法转世，但是现在也很开心，我爱人也一直陪着我。”  
“是......岩本さん？”她想起当年的谣言，而且她没记错的话，岩本在深泽跳楼那天在出任务时中弹身亡。  
“是他，我们到了。”船速减慢，一片迷雾中有陆地显现。  
深泽给她指明方向，在她的再三要求下摘掉了斗笠。她都有些忘记深泽长什么样子了，大概是在地狱的生活带给他历练和沉淀，他比她想象中的成熟稳重很多。  
深泽露出微笑：“祝你拥有一个更加快乐美好的来生。”  
“拜拜，哥！也祝你生活愉快！”她朝着走远的船大声喊。  
深泽挥挥手消失在迷雾中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为有插叙和倒叙，不知道有没有讲清楚剧情orz  
> 具体时间线是这样：fk的前世和iw的前前世是祭品和普通少年，两人死后fk化身成鬼火，无法转世。iw转世成了将军（也就是iw的前世），两人在地狱相识，恋爱，结婚。然后到了大约上世纪八九十年代时，fk出事。十七年后，iw去现世接fk，也就出现了前半部分的内容。
> 
> 感谢您把这篇语无伦次的文看到最后！


End file.
